


Твоя боль – моя удача

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Когда Кугара ранили, Дженсен сделал всё, чтобы спасти его, но какой ценой...
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Твоя боль – моя удача

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Pain is My Gain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715161) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



Когда это произошло, у Дженсена даже не было возможности посмотреть, что случилось. Еще секунду назад они с Кугаром плечом к плечу прикрывали остальных, чтобы те могли убраться с линии огня, а в следующий момент Кугар едва слышно болезненно выдохнул и упал назад. Дженсен стиснул зубы, вцепился в автомат и не обернулся. Несколько долгих мучительных секунд его команда бежала через открытую простреливаемую площадку к деревьям на краю, и все это время Дженсен не знал, жив ли Кугар.  
  
Фигура Пуча исчезла в листве, и в то же мгновение Дженсен развернулся, бросая автомат в грязь, и упал на колени рядом с Кугаром. Слишком неподвижным Кугаром. Плечо и грудь у него были залиты кровью, и ее было слишком много, чтобы с первого взгляда разобраться, откуда она взялась. Перевернутая шляпа валялась рядом, и это был самый верный признак того, что с Кугаром что-то очень сильно не в порядке. На лбу у него появилась ссадина, которой раньше не было. Дженсен с проклятиями ощупывал его грудь, пытаясь найти, куда попала пуля.  
  
– Кугар? Кугар?! Давай, пожалуйста, ради меня, чувак!  
  
Послышался треск передатчика, а потом раздался голос Клэя:  
  
– Доложить ситуацию.  
  
– Кугар ранен! – Пока Дженсен говорил это, его пальцы нащупали разорванную плоть, дыру в верхней части плеча. – Пуля попала в плечо, но он без сознания и не реагирует!  
  
Из передатчика послышались проклятия, которые Дженсен поддерживал всей душой.  
  
– Тебе придется добраться с ним до точки сбора, Дженсен. Эти ублюдки у нас на хвосте, мы не можем вернуться назад. Ты справишься?  
  
Дженсен оглянулся на свое снаряжение: минимум сто фунтов плюс Кугар, которого придется тащить на себе, если он не очнется.  
  
– Мы будем на месте.  
  
Не то чтобы были какие-то варианты. Те ребята очень скоро начнут их искать, вероятнее всего – уже начали. Позиция Кугара и Дженсена была раскрыта, как только они сделали первый выстрел. Часы тикали, и Дженсен чувствовал, как с каждым ударом его сердца уходит время. Он достал флягу и вылил всю воду Кугару на голову. Безрезультатно.  
  
Черт, это был плохой признак. Учитывая ссадину на лбу, Кугар, наверное, ударился головой о камень или еще что-то твердое, когда упал. Видимо, у него было сотрясение мозга. Волшебно. Дженсен скинул куртку и поспешно обернул ее вокруг Кугара, туго стянув рукава. Это было и близко не похоже на нормальные бинты, но у него не было времени даже разрезать ее на полосы – он уже слышал крики в отдалении.  
  
Схватив свой спутниковый ноут и Марию – винтовку Кугара, – он перекинул их через плечо. Остальное оборудование можно заменить. Не было времени собирать его, и уж тем более пытаться тащить все это сквозь густые джунгли – это только замедлит его. Молча взмолившись о прощении, он подобрал шляпу Кугара и надел себе на голову. Он точно не смог бы унести ее по-другому.  
  
– Ладно, Куг, – вздохнул он. – Поехали.  
  
Он взвалил на плечи Кугара, который был достаточно тяжелый сам по себе и вдобавок был одет в бронежилет, поднялся на ноги, едва не потеряв равновесие и врезавшись в дерево, но потом все-таки выровнялся и двинулся вперед. Кугар безвольно висел на нем, хотя ему должно было быть страшно неудобно; длинные влажные волосы закрывали лицо и мягко покачивались при каждом движении.  
  
– Я буквально спасаю тебе жизнь, – сказал Дженсен сквозь стиснутые зубы, пробираясь через заросли. – Так что ты дохрена должен мне. Не убивай меня за то, что я надел твою шляпу, и мы в расчете, договорились?  
  
Он мужественно не обращал внимания на то, как сильно его беспокоило молчание Кугара, хотя вообще-то для Кугара это было нормально.  
  


* * *

  
Кугар просыпался тяжело, ощущения были притуплены, как это бывает от огромной дозы обезболивающих, которые не продают без рецепта. Он вспомнил выстрел, резкую боль в плече, отбросившую его назад, и беспокойство за Дженсена. А потом наступила темнота. Что случилось после того, как он отключился? Дженсен в порядке? Их захватили? Вообще говоря, вряд ли бы ему что-то вкололи, если бы они были в плену, по крайней мере, точно не болеутоляющие.  
  
Несмотря на лекарства, голова раскалывалась, поэтому сначала Кугар приоткрыл глаза едва заметно – чтобы привыкнуть к свету. Комната на мгновение расплылась, прежде чем картинка обрела резкость. Несколько секунд он моргал, глядя в потолок, а потом осторожно повернул голову. Он лежал на диване в большой комнате их временного убежища. Совсем рядом за крошечным кухонным столом сидел Клэй. Увидев, что Кугар очнулся, он усмехнулся.  
  
– О, Спящая красавица очнулась. Мы за тебя переживали.  
  
Дженсена нигде не было. Впервые Кугар очнулся после ранения, а Дженсена не было рядом. Значит, случилось что-то ужасное. Сердце Кугара сжалось. Может быть... Может, он просто не видел Дженсена со своего места. Может, этот балбес заснул на полу или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
  
Его плечо выразило громкий протест, когда он попытался подняться, и ему пришлось проглотить болезненный стон. Клэй мгновенно очутился рядом, помогая сесть.  
  
– Эй, осторожнее! – сказал он. – Швы разойдутся.  
  
Кроме них в комнате никого не было, и Кугар видел, что за окном стемнело. С утренней перестрелки прошло довольно много времени. Так где, черт возьми, был Дженсен? Взгляд Кугара зацепился за лежащую на кофейном столике шляпу с кровавыми отпечатками длинных тонких пальцев на полях.  
  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
  
Клэй поморщился, когда увидел, куда смотрит Кугар.  
  
– Да… – тихо сказал он. – Дженсен просил передать, что ему жаль. Он смог донести тебя на себе до точки сбора, но... – Клэй указал на шляпу, как будто ее присутствие все объясняло. Видимо, так оно и было. По крайней мере, кровь на ней была объяснением. – Больше ничего нельзя было сделать.  
  
Кугар чувствовал, что реальность уплывает, что он не может пошевелиться. Как Дженсен мог умереть? В нем было слишком много жизни, чтобы умирать. Сознание пыталось собрать картину случившегося. Дженсен был ранен, защищался и при этом нес его, чтобы спасти. И умер из-за него? Дженсен бы жил, если бы не пришлось тащить его на себе? Клэй сказал, что больше ничего нельзя было сделать, но что это значит? Что не было другого способа спасти Кугара или что Дженсена нельзя было спасти?  
  
Кугар был католиком, чувство вины сопровождало его всегда. Но то, что он почувствовал в тот момент, практически раздавило его. Он с трудом сглотнул и опустил голову, чтобы волосы хотя бы немного скрыли эмоции, написанные у него на лице.  
  
– Где? – с трудом выдавил он.  
  
Где тело Дженсена? Оно здесь? У них была возможность забрать его, или Дженсена пришлось оставить, когда они уходили? Кугар не мог осознать эту идею: Дженсен остался лежать где-то там, в одиночестве. Он не заслужил такого.  
  
К счастью, Клэй понял все, что Кугар не смог произнести, и кивнул в сторону спальни Дженсена.  
  
– Я знал, что ты захочешь его увидеть. Он там.  
  
Клэй помог Кугару встать, но до двери в комнату тот дошел самостоятельно, а Клэй вернулся обратно на кухню, чтобы создать хоть какую-то видимость уединения. Кугар остановился, положив руку на дверную ручку, и глубоко вздохнул, приготовившись к тому, что увидит внутри.  
  
Комната была темной, свет падал только из двери, которую он открыл. Железки Дженсена валялись повсюду: тот постоянно настаивал, что все они абсолютно необходимы. На маленьком столике, который Дженсен использовал вместо нормального стола, лежал его ноутбук, готовый к тому, что его снова откроют и будут работать. Но больше было некому...  
  
Дженсен – его тело – лежало на кровати лицом вниз и было едва различимо в тусклом свете. Ярость, сдерживаемая только горем, разлилась по венам Кугара. Как его товарищи могли бросить Дженсена вот так! Часть его требовала развернуться и врезать Клэю по зубам, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отключиться от происходящего. Вместо этого он заставил себя войти в комнату. С Клэем и остальными он разберется потом. Дженсен был важнее всего.  
  
Будучи снайпером, Кугар гордился своей способностью часами сохранять совершенную неподвижность, контролировать дыхание и сердцебиение. Дженсен всегда говорил, что если его придется зашивать, он предпочел бы, чтобы этим занимался Кугар, потому что у него рука не дрогнет. Когда Кугар молча подходил все ближе и ближе, руки у него тряслись и глаза жгло от слез.  
  
Он упал на колени возле кровати, почувствовав, что силы его оставили. Плечо мучительно запульсировало от удара, но Кугар не мог заставить себя что-то с этим сделать. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся, чтобы погладить Дженсена по волосам. Ему никогда не хватало смелости сделать это, пока тот был жив. Кугар склонил голову и, зажмурившись от боли в груди, начал тихо шептать молитву за умерших. Кончиками пальцев он легко скользил по волосам Дженсена. При желании он даже мог притвориться, будто чувствует тепло живого тела.  
  
– Ммм… не останавливайся. Так хорошо...  
  
Кугар дернулся так резко, что упал, приземлившись на раненое плечо, и издал задушенный болезненный вскрик. Тело на кровати подпрыгнуло в полной боеготовности, соскользнуло с матраса и присело рядом с ним.  
  
– Черт! Кугар, ты в порядке? Что случилось? Ты споткнулся? У тебя голова кружится? Как твое сотрясение? Когда ты вообще проснулся? Чтоб его, Клэй же должен был разбудить меня, когда ты очнешься!  
  
– Дай ему выдохнуть, Дженсен, – отозвался Клэй от двери спальни. Вероятно, он пришел, встревоженный криком Кугара. – Я не успел ничего сделать, он сразу пошел сюда. Я решил, что так ты тоже заметишь.  
  
Кугар с трудом улавливал, о чем они говорят, поскольку был слишком занят, уставившись на абсолютно-точно-живое лицо Дженсена и пытаясь справиться с водоворотом чувств у себя внутри. Облегчение и радость были настолько сильными, что его затрясло, и слезы, которые он сдерживал раньше, теперь свободно текли по лицу.  
  
Дженсен был жив! Более того, похоже, он даже не был ранен, если не учитывать ссадины, царапины и мешки под глазами.  
  
Вглядевшись, Кугар осознал, что Дженсен действительно был вымотан. Даже его обеспокоенный треп не скрывал того, что запас безграничной энергии изрядно истощился. Кугар попытался прикинуть, сколько километров Дженсену пришлось его тащить. Наверняка мышцы у него болели как проклятые.  
  
От облегчения Кугар опасно покачнулся и схватился за плечи Дженсена, чтобы удержаться, а еще, чтобы доказать себе, что это не плод его воображения. Впрочем, все оказалось в порядке, потому что Дженсен тоже подхватил его.  
  
– Кугар? Кугар, ответь мне. Ты меня пугаешь.  
  
В голосе Дженсена сквозил отчетливый страх, и Кугар подался вперед, прижимаясь к Дженсену, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Тот на мгновение замер, а потом обнял его.  
  
– Моя шляпа, – пробормотал Кугар в шею, с наслаждением чувствуя, что от этого у Дженсена по телу пробежала дрожь.  
  
– Мне пришлось надеть ее, когда мы с тобой возвращались, – признался Дженсен с раскаянием в голосе. – У меня в руках был ты, твоя винтовка и наш спутниковый ноут. По-другому не получалось.  
  
Спутниковый ноутбук был узкоспециализированным оборудованием, Дженсен собрал его сам. Было бы крайне сложно его заменить. Но новую винтовку можно было подобрать довольно легко, даже с учетом того, что Кугар допиливал ее под себя. В винтовке не было ничего особенного, кроме чувств, которые испытывал к ней Кугар, но Дженсен решил забрать ее. И его шляпу тоже. Он знал, что эти вещи значат для Кугара.  
  
Но при этом не знал, что значит для Кугара он сам.  
  
Быстро, чтобы не успеть отговорить себя, Кугар поднял голову и поймал губы Дженсена своими, вызвав удивленный выдох. Он мысленно отсчитывал секунды, пообещав себе, что если дойдет до пяти, а Дженсен так и не ответит, он поймет намек.  
  
До пяти считать не пришлось. И ни один из них не обратил никакого внимания на то, что Клэй вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
